Winter
by Yarii
Summary: It's winter when all soldiers didn't work or budge. However a war broke out between humanity's strongest and generation best trainee, Mikasa with Eren at stake. Will Mikasa's revenge work out after all this time of tolerating? Merry Belated Christmas!


It was winter when most of the soldiers sat close to the fire and kept any food they had. None of them had any spirit to do any of the works as 'soldiers'. It was a definite that an expedition never took place in winter since it was hugely disadvantaging; disadvantages in mobilizing, speed and food supply were affecting greatly. With the winter, the humanity held fifty-fifty bet; either the titans died of cold or humanity died of cold. With the hope that titans would die in winter, soldiers rested within their own residences, not doing anything hyper. However was that it? Apparently there was a soldier who was known as the strongest seemed to have plotted something out in the winter.

"tch." Rivaille grunted as he wore an extra layer of coat to warm himself up. His cheeks burned red from the cold but he was nowhere losing towards the freezing atmosphere. He packed up everything he wanted and needed. After that, he set his feet out of his room; exposing himself to the howling wind of winter.

Somewhere under the ground which was even colder than outside kept a titan-shifter; renowned of his ability, Eren Jaeger. Since he was regarded like some sort of monster, he was taken care poorly. There on the bed under the thin sheet of blanket, Eren shivered in cold. His teeth were chattering while he kept his arms around himself to keep warm; although it didn't make any difference for the cold was piercing. "s-somebody… h-help…" He whispered.

Just that moment, Eren heard footsteps. It was getting faster and faster. It seemed like a radiance of hope shining upon himself, Eren got up as he wrapped the blanket around. His eyes glittered with tears of hope; Perhaps.

"Eren!" Mikasa came sprinting, opened the prison, leaped and landed right on Eren; barely crushing him. "eren! I bring a coat." Mikasa spoke non-chalantly. Then she realized that Eren looked as if he was going to die under her weight. Mikasa got off the bed, wrapping the coat she brought around Eren. She smiled. "you're okay now."

"a-ah…thanks. Uh- why are you here, mikasa? What about the key?" Eren asked; looking terrified as ever. He feared that Mikasa ever angered humanity's strongest soldier—Corporal Rivaille. Then it hit him. _How did mikasa get in so easily?the prison is locked. She can't possibly have the key. Ah… she broke it. _Eren sighed. _With her strength… it's possible._

"Eren? What is it? are you hungry?" There, Mikasa started her "investigation-whether-that-short-man-does-his-job" and the result came as a conclusion to her that Rivaille didn't do his job well. _If it's me, I can take care of Eren better than that pipsqueak._

"Oi. Did you break the lock? I'll get you to this." Talked about the demon, he had arrived. He entered the prison with his hands in his pockets. "wake up you fool." He ordered.

"he's already awake. Can't you see how cold it is down here in the dungeon? And you're leaving Eren here to let him freeze to death!" Mikasa growled.

_Ah. She's started it again._ "mikasa, stop it. it's okay" Eren tried to placate her.

"it's not okay. If you freeze to death… i… I will never forgive this short man." She glared.

Levi approached Eren by the other side of the bed and dragged him swiftly by his ankle; letting Eren hit the cold floor. Levi continued to drag him out of the prison.

"ouch!" Eren groaned. There something caught his eyes. _What is corporal having in his other hand? Uhh.. a pail?_. Then Eren felt his left arm being yanked forcefully from none other than Mikasa who abruptly leaped forward; driven by anger and perhaps… jealousy?

"I'll not let you!" Mikasa barked as she yanked Eren's left arm. However, the other side wasn't letting Eren go. The corporal had decided to do something to Eren and it was a planned activity for him and Eren—just the two of them. Now in his eyes, it seemed as if Mikasa was insisting on joining the plan he had arranged. Levi continued to drag Eren out by his ankle. With his physical power, Mikasa was barely winning.

"Ouch! Ouch! Mikasa! Stop!"

"ugh…what do you want with Eren?!" Mikasa hissed and stopped yanking—although not letting go of his wrist. "unpleasant sadistic pervert pedophilia!"

"hmph. Eren, what did you do last week this day?" Levi stopped dragging and looked at Eren. His eyes looked hungry, demanding for the answer he wanted. No wrong answer should be given. It had to be perfectly answered.

Eren gulped. "c-cleaning the storage room, sir."

"Get your ass up." Levi released his ankle and smacked a rag on Eren's face just when he had stood up. "we're cleaning the headquarter" He voiced as he marched his way upstair. He opened the door and let the breeze blew inside, making the dungeon colder.

"Eren's childhood friend—"

"—it's Mikasa Ackerman, pedophilia sir."

"whatever. You're cleaning too."

\OvO/

"C-corporal! Isn't it too cold to be c-cleaning?!" Eren swooshed on the floor with bare feet. His body bent with his hands pressed on a rag against the floor while his legs kept running—mopping the floor. From the direction Eren was running to, Mikasa sped passed him; doing the same as her Eren. She had a scowl plastered obviously deliberated just to let the Corporal see.

"stop yapping." Levi sat by a chair, sipping his coffee. He paid no heed to what kind of face Mikasa was showing as long as the floor turned out sparkling he had nothing to say.

Mikasa was reaching Levi which was the turning point. An idea slipped in her mind and she had a smirked for a second. She turned and was reading to start running again. She tripped and hit the chair, causing it to shake. That moment, Mikasa had to give her all just to endure her threatening laughter when she ran to the other end; looking behind to check on the Corporal. Her mischief victoriously poured oil to a fire camp.

The Humanity's Strongest's coffee was spilled on his stainless holy cravat and uniform. Certainly at the age of thirties, Levi was mature enough not to fight it out with kids. He stayed seated; not budging an inch.

"Corporal! I'm sorry!" Eren shouted as he ran close to Levi and made a sharp turn. _What the hell have you done, Mikasa?!_ Eren scolded mentally. He looked at Mikasa who was at the verge of tears. _Oh no, she's going Corporal's way and she's about to burst in laughter she hasn't had in forever!_ As Eren ran passed Mikasa for the second time, he glanced back and saw a hint of war. Terrified, Eren faced front and focused on his job.

Mikasa quickened her pace and she was reaching the corporal for another chance. She made a turn and slid a leg over the chair's legs and made the corporal fall off the chair. Sensing a threat, Mikasa escaped. _Full speed ahead. _She told herself and with her complete self-control, she did. "aren't you all warm now, _Corporal_?" Mikasa teased.

"EHHH?!" Eren yelled in terror. The Corporal took cleanliness very seriously and no one had ever dirtied the Corporal to such extent—well, not to mention Hanji, who knew what she had done in the past.

Levi marched towards Mikasa who was running at his way just after the turn at the end of the hallway. Even though she was facing humanity's strongest, she didn't fear. Why would she fear? She had had her plans out. In an instant, Levi was there in front of her. He already had his leg lifted up to kick her. Still, never did he predict that Mikasa had a surprise 'specially' for him.

_Her right hand behind?!_ Levi noticed it in time. Instead of attacking, he chose to dodge whatever was to come.

_It won't work! _Mikasa smirked as she swung her right arm out. She smacked a handful of snow at The Corporal's face. _This is a payback for what you have done to Eren's face._ She sped off, bringing Eren along.

"w-wait! Don't make things worse!" Eren scolded but whatever Eren spewed out, it was all sweet in Mikasa's ears. Having a moment just the two of them was more than enough for her and she knew Eren would shut up sooner or later.

"eren! Here! I have an idea!" Mikasa changed the topic; tugging on Eren's sleeve as they walked off to somewhere.

Eren sighed. _Is there any way at all to stop them from fighting…_

\OwO/

In one of the chambers in Scouting Legion headquarter, was a dwar—soldier. He had his grimace like usual but this time wasn't normal. It was probably the worst grimace he ever had in his whole life. Came to think of it when was his worst time? It could be nothing compared to what he had just been through. _That brat will pay for this._ Levi untied his dirty holy cravat, removed his stained jacket and unbuttoned his ruined holy shirt. Wait…wouldn't it be no longer holy since it was stained already? Well, in any case, the unicorn was certainly furious.

Levi got himself another holy shirt, holy cravat and a spare jacket. He was ready to kick some brats. Of course, he hadn't forgotten about his 3dmg.

Well then, the corporal was all set. He swung the door open and took the first step of revenge. That moment, he felt as if he had stepped the wrong spot. He knew what it was under his foot but he had to witness the truth before he went paranoid. He turned his eyes on his foot and felt his anger surged within.

Far from there was a pair of step-siblings; Eren and Mikasa. Eren had a horror look while Mikasa laughed herself out—rarely. She had been laughing for a while. She was happy to get a revenge on humanity's strongest. It proved that her love for her brother was strongest than anything else.

"Mikasa! You're too much! Corporal is going to torture you if he finds you! You better apologize! I can't guarantee that you will escape from any danger." Eren suggested. His face was full with beads of cold sweat; feared of what the Corporal was capable of.

"He deserves it. A bucket of mud is not even enough for him." Mikasa replied. She stopped laughing then. Suddenly, her senses were tingling. _Alley right at the corner._ Mikasa pulled Eren along and ran into the alley with their mouths covered. _The pedo is coming!_ Mikasa thought. Mikasa squatted down and from the dark alley she took out her gear. She knew Levi would pursue and she had had her 3dmg prepared in the alley. However, she didn't know that the corporal had his as well. She equipped her gear and was ready to fly off—with Eren in an arm.

"O-oi! Mikasa! What are you planning to do?!" Eren shouted.

Levi's ears perked up upon the voice and made a sharp turn to face the alley.

_Shit._ Mikasa pulled the trigger and set her gears on work. Coincidentally and reflexively, the corporal did the same; he was one second faster. It ended with Eren bumping to the corporal's chest while Mikasa hit her temple at Levi's. They collided and fell on the ground in the alley. Not losing a chance, Mikasa got up in hurry and dragged Eren away. Unfortunately, Levi slid on the ground and with his legs he made Eren trip and fall.

"Eren!" Mikasa called.

Levi got up in a flash and grabbed Eren by his pants. "If you run, he will lose his pants."

"Corporal! It's unfair!" Eren cried.

"kh…" Mikasa gritted her teeth. There was no way she wanted to shame her Eren. Still, it irked her very much that she had to retreat and accept whatever punishment she was going to face—alone.

\OqO/

"do it properly now." Levi growled as he looked over Mikasa who was scrubbing the floor. There it was again the annoying pout. Levi squatted down and pinched her cheek. When Mikasa hissed to be released; she was released. It didn't satisfy Levi. He grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her to face him. Mikasa stuck her tongue out; mocking him. Unable to tolerate any longer with his patience running out, Levi took a pail of dirty water which Mikasa used for cleaning and poured it on her.

\OuO/

Author's Note: I'LL LEAVE THIS HERE. HOPE IT IS ENTERTAINING ENOUGH.


End file.
